


(See Also: The Woman That He Loves)

by lizzyluvs100



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Fluff, It's literally just fluff I have feelings, Modern AU, Possibly will become multi chapter, Swearing, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyluvs100/pseuds/lizzyluvs100
Summary: Bellamy gets a call from his best friend asking if she can stay the night.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	(See Also: The Woman That He Loves)

It’s 11:45 at night when Clarke’s name buzzes on the screen of Bellamy’s phone and pulls him out of his half asleep stupor.

He answers sleepily, “Clarke?” 

“Hey Bell. Sorry- did I wake you? I woke you up didn’t I? Shit sorry I’ll let you sleep”

“You didn’t” Bellamy may have been dosing off but now he was wide awake at the tone of guilt in Clarke’s voice. “What’s up?”

“Well, I...” Clarke’s voice is hesitant and unsure if she wants to continue “I have that big Art show tomorrow”

Bellamy smiles to himself. Is this all she was calling about? “I know, the one that the potential buyer is coming to, right?” 

“Yeah, and uh- well” 

“Princess,” Bellamy interjects, “you have no reason to be worried, your art is fantastic. Besides, there’s that really great sketch of me, and who wouldn’t want that hanging in their guest room?” 

“Bellamy...” she starts and it’s serious enough that he stops teasing her, and the smile falls from his face. “It’s not that”

“Then what is it Clarke?”

The line goes quiet for a moment, and then, Clarke blurts out “My neighbors won’t quit going at it”

Bellamy is simultaneously relieved that Clarke isn’t actually in any trouble and confused as to why she’s calling him about that. He ponders this for a moment and can’t decide how to appropriately respond so he goes with a hesitant “okay..?” 

“I can’t sleep, Bell” she continues, exasperated. “I was wondering if I could come crash on your couch for the night so I can get some rest before I meet with the buyers tomorrow”

“Yes!” Bellamy practically shouts, possibly way too eagerly, launching himself out from under the covers in the process. “Um, I mean yes, of course you can” 

“Thank you Bell,” she says, breathing a sigh of relief “I’ll see you in ten”

“Okay” he manages before she hangs up. 

Bellamy hops out of bed and rushes to the living room of his tiny apartment. Hastily he tidies up the place, and pulls a few spare pillows and blankets out to set on the couch for her. It’s right as he hears her recognizable knock on the door (two small taps, a small pause and then a louder, single knock) that he realizes he’s still just in his boxers. 

He shouts “Coming!” As he scrambles to tug on some sweatpants, and then pulls open the door. 

Clarke is standing there in an emerald green tank top and the tiniest fucking pair of pajama shorts he’s ever seen in his life. Bellamy feels his cheeks flush a bit.. “Hey,” he manages, although it sounds a bit strangled. “Come on in”

......

Clarke smiles at him and walks past. She tries to ignore his adorable disheveled hair and sweatpants tied so poorly that they looked like they were going to fall off. She wasn’t pretending that her neighbors were going at it, and despite having a not-so-small crush on Bellamy for the past year and a half, she wasn’t exactly ready to admit it or let her feelings get the best of her the night before her art show. 

“So, I uh, pulled out some pillows for you but actually I was thinking you’d be more comfortable in my bed and I can sleep out here” Bellamy said to her after a long pause.

“Oh, thank you Bell,” said Clarke, her cheeks feeling hot as she clutched the edge of his couch “but I’ll be fine out here, you’ve done enough already letting me stay here I couldn’t possibly-“

“I insist” He interrupted, “I want you to be well rested for that art show”

Clarke stared him down for a second, and scanned his face to see if he meant it or if it was just a courtesy. When he didn’t back down, she thought what the hell, “okay then. Thank you.”

Bellamy showed her to his bedroom, and she sat down tentatively on his bed. 

“Well...” Bellamy headed to the door “Goodnight then”

“Thank you again Bellamy, really”

He grinned at her in a way that made her heart jump a little “Anytime, Princess” and with that he was out the door. 

Clarke laid down and buried her head in the pillows. It was warm and it smelled like his shampoo. She felt safe there, too. Like she was being hugged. Clarke breathed in deeply, and dozed off easily.

....

Bellamy had no sooner got himself under the blanket on his couch that he realized he hadn’t offered Clarke any water. “Shit,” he mumbled to himself tossing the sheet off, “Hey Clarke I forgot to ask do you want any-“ he halted himself mid sentence in the doorway of his room when he saw Clarke, already fast asleep, laying facedown on the bed. 

Her golden hair was illuminated just barely from the moonlight seeping through the window. She was spooning his pillow (He wished it was him, instead) and she looked more at peace than Bellamy had ever seen her in his life. She was always so stressed, running from place to place, but here, in his bed, her expression was perfectly serene.

Bellamy’s heart started beating a little harder in his chest. Clarke looked so stunning asleep in his bed. Not that Clarke didn’t ALWAYS look stunning, but her in his bed made him… a bit protective. He wished she would sleep there every night. In fact, he wished he could lay down right there next to her, and stroke her hair as he dozed off…

Shit.

How long has he been standing there? This was creepy of him. 

Bellamy closed the door and went out to get himself all settled on the couch, and he fell asleep that night with a heart full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends :) If you would like to see more of this fic, drop a comment letting me know! I have at least a few more chapters somewhat thought out. We'd be seeing some other characters too! <3 Lizzy


End file.
